


Blood Will Tell

by Beatrice_Otter



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Female Protagonist, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-23
Updated: 2008-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-04 04:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatrice_Otter/pseuds/Beatrice_Otter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adria and Vala Mal Doran</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Will Tell

Adria had little time to spare as the only Ori—a galaxy-wide war took much attention, even for an ascended being—but when she had time, she watched Vala. Her mother.

Not current events; others in the SGC were better for spying on. No, Adria watched her mother's past. It amused her. Vala had been worshipped, had deceived her worshippers. If Vala had not chosen to become a goddess, no Goa'uld remained entirely free of the host's influence. Once freed, Vala had used that worship on more than one occasion to her own profit.

Adria was just better at it.


End file.
